One area of concern in the ball bat industry is the purposeful tampering with, or “doctoring” of, the barrel structure by players. Doctoring typically refers to a method by which a player structurally alters a ball bat, such as a composite or aluminum bat, in a manner that increases the bat's performance, often beyond the limits of association-approved play. One common method of doctoring includes removing, via sanding or shaving, internal layers of the bat barrel. Doing so reduces the barrel's thickness, which lessens the weight of the bat and increases the radial compliance of the barrel. This increase in radial barrel compliance generally leads to an increase in the velocity of a batted ball, often beyond approved association limits. Unfortunately, it is typically very difficult to detect such internal doctoring.